codesahfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween 2011
El Halloween Event 2011 fue realizado el 17 de Octubre del 2011, antes anunciado en el "Behind the Scenes" de Octubre. Desarrollo Empezando Al llegar al oeste del Clan Camp (que se encuentra al sur de Falador), podrás notar de un ícono que parece un regalo. Ve a ese ícono, y habla con Frank. Una vez que hayas hablado con él, te preguntarán si quieres iniciar el Evento de Halloween; le respondes que sí y te regalará un Deathcon lanyard. Luego de que te lo haya otorgado, ve al Citadel Portal, y te preguntarán: "Do you wish to travel to Deathcon?" y respondes: "Yes, send me there". Puzzle 1: Las Estatuas Aparecerás en la Citadel del Clan de la Muerte, "The Horsemen"; es un tanto oscura, con un poco de rojo. El Clan de la Muerte está compuesto por Death (la Muerte), War (Guerra), Fame ó Famine (Fama), Pestilence (Pestilencia) y Frank (el Escudero). Después, te dirigirás al oeste,donde encontrarás una estatua viva llamada Beauty. Hablas con ella, hasta el momento cuando te de a escoger el nombre de algunos de la lista que te menciona; le dirás la criatura correspondiente: *'Death' - Green Dragon. *'War' - Demon Warlord. *'Famine' - Giant Spider. *'Pestilence' - Skeleton. *'Frank' - Glacor. Luego de que hayas respondido todo correcto, te pedirá que acomodes las estatuas en el Portal de Entrada; ve allá y, en los estandartes, los pondrás en el siguiente orden: *'Death' - En el centro. *'War' - En cualquiera de las esquinas. *'Famine' - Entre Death y War. *'Pestilence' - En la esquina contraria a War. *'Frank' - Entre Death y Famine. Después de haber acomodado las estatuas, habla con Beauty y te dará las gracias. Puzzle 2: La Pista de Baile Una vez termines, dirígete adentro del Citadel y sigue al Norte. Llegarás al Citadel Keep, en donde empezarás a escuchar una música electrónica; ya cuando estés ahí, sube una de las escaleras que se encuentran en las cuatro esquinas de el edificio. Cuándo subas, te encontrarás con la araña morada gigante del Halloween 2010 y Halloween 2009, que sólo habla en monosílabos, ahora llamada Infinity. Infinity te pedirá que resuelvas un Puzzle bastante sencillo; deberás pisar los cuadros indicados en naranja como ves en la imagen de la izquierda, hasta formar una calabaza (después de haber aceptado ayudarle a Infinity, claro está). Una vez terminado el Puzzle, ve con Infinity y dale click derecho a la opción "Dancefloor-check", y te agradecerá. Puzzle 3: Los Fuegos Artificiales Después de haberle hablado a la araña Infinity, podrás avanzar al siguiente Puzzle; éste requiere cierto manejo y conocimiento de las jugadas en el Ajedrez. Para iniciarlo, debes subir las escaleras un piso más arriba, y te encontrarás con Frank de nuevo acompañado de una peculiar "gallina", Horses, que en realidad son 4 gallinas con la cola quemada (de las que tiraba Avalani) unidas en 1. Cuando le hables, afírmale en ayudarle y te dirá que debes mover a la "gallinas" Horses hacia los 4 fuegos artificiales para que ésta los encienda con su cola. Para poder mover a la gallinas, que se mueve con el mismo movimiento del caballo en Ajedrez (sólo que no puedes saltar objetos), tendrás que demostrar las habilidades que posees en hallar el camino; la posición de los 4 torpedos es aleatoria. NOTA: Para los que no sepan mucho sobre Ajedrez, el caballo se mueve 3 cuadros (2 cuadros hacia adelante y 1 hacia un lado, ó 1 cuadro hacia adelante y 2 hacia un lado), como si fuera una "L". Ejemplo: el caballo comienza en un cuadro, y tienes tres cuadros de movimiento; mueves el caballo un cuadro hacia adelante y 2 a la derecha. Puedes moverte un cuadro a la derecha, izquierda, adelante ó atras, y otros dos cuadros hacia las direcciones restantes. La única diferencia entre el caballo del Ajedrez y "Horses", es que en el Ajedrez el caballo puede "saltar" piezas, cosa que en el Puzzle no se puede (debido a que las gallinas no vuelan). Finalizando Después de haber terminado el Puzzle, ve a la RIP Tent (al frente del Citadel), donde se encuentra Grim Reaper, Death (La Muerte). Cuándo le hables, te dirá que haz completado la misión. ¡Felicidades! Recompensas *'Deathcon T-shirt' *Emote "Living on Borrowed Time". *Emotes de los Halloween Events pasados (si no los habías completado). Vídeo-guía Halloween Event 2011 1/2 Halloween Event 2011 2/2 Category:Eventos Category:Haloween Event quest series